Unexpected
by VigilanteFaith
Summary: Booth has never told anyone much about his family but when his sister comes to town the lab and the squints are all going to get a suprise and Booth and Bones are finally going to have to admit the truth. Booth/Bones Sweets/OC


Temperance Brennan stood stoically by as the twentieth grad student petitioning for Zach's position examined the remains that lay on the metal slab. "The remains are that of a middle aged man, around thirty five. Trauma to the bones suggests that he was compressed, perhaps crushed or buried under something solid."

"That is correct." Dr. Saroyan commented, smiling at the young woman doing the examination. "We will contact you as soon as Dr. Brennan makes her decision."

"Thank you."

"So Dr. Brennan what do you think?"

"I'll look over her file and let you know who I decide." Temperance responded with no enthusiasm, taking the file from Camille and heading to her office. Camille sighed sadly, while she knew that replacing Zach had to be done, it broke her heart to know that Zach would never work in this lab again. The maximum security institution that he had been sent to had been better then prison, but it was still no place for a kid like Zach. It had been a month since his incarceration and it still stung to know what he did. Nothing to do but move on.

Temperance looked over the file on the latest candidate, barely taking her name in. Camille had given her a deadline to choose a new assistant; it had been a reasonable amount of time. She really didn't need to look over these files; she already knew who she chose. The same guy who worked on her father's case. There would never be a replacement for Zach, but he was the most qualified of the candidates. With a sigh of resignation she dialed his number, one step at a time.

"Excuse me." a female voice called. Temperance, Angela, and Hodgins stood over a large trash bag in Haz Mat suits, discussing the best way to remove the body.

"Can I help you?" Brennan called to the young woman, approaching the stairs, a heavy military issued bag strapped across her back.

"Yes, I'm looking for Seely Booth." she explained flashing a friendly white smile.

"He isn't here right now. Meeting with the board." Angela offered.

"Oh, I see. Is it alright if I wait here? I've been running all over town trying to find him and this bag is starting to chafe.

"Sure. Just have a seat in the lounge upstairs." Angela offered.

"Thanks."

"Angela why did you do that?" Brennan asked, a hint of annoyance in her words.

"Come on hon, she seems perfectly nice. Besides she is waiting for Booth, no reason she can't wait here."

"Fine. Let's get back to the body."

"Anybody besides me find this extremely disgusting?" Angela asked.

"Come on Ang it is just a man reduced to the size of a trash bag."

"Gee thanks Hodgins that just makes me feel so much better. Do we have anything to work with for me to do a facial reconstruction?"

"Not yet. We still have to find a way to start sorting the bones from the toxic waste, without risking contamination."

"Dr. Brennan? Can I offer a suggestion?" the young woman waiting for Booth asked from upstairs.

"Do you have experience with bodies that have been reduced to sludge in toxic waste?" Brennan asked, not trying to sound offensive, that was just how it came out.

"I saw something similar when I was in Los Angeles, we found a man in much the same condition."

"And how did you handle it?"

"Is it safe for me to discuss it with you from the stairs?"

"I believe you will safe at that distance."

The girl hopped down the stairs, having a happy bounce in her step, her smile never faltering.

"Raven." she said holding a hand out to Brennan who had moved near the stairs

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Raven, Dr. Brennan."

"Nice to meet you." she said taking her hand.

"So as I was saying, when we found the body it had already been through a severe amount of decomp in a short period of time. My partner and I came up with a bath solution, a neutralizing agent for the acid in the waste mixed with water and a light canola oil. We then released placed the body, bag and all, in the solution. The bones settled in the middle of the bath, any remaining flesh or body tissue floated to the top, and everything else settled at the bottom. We were able then to reconstruct the body from there while compromising the evidence as little as possible." Raven finished, looking a tad weary at Brennan, ready for a sure fire criticism to the method.

"I'm comfortable with that idea." Temperance commented. "Hodgins, do we have the chemical compound of the waste?"

"Yeah, it came back earlier."

"Anyway we can come up with the neutralizing solution quickly before we lose anymore evidence?"

"I'll see what I can come up with." Hodgins took a seat at the nearest computer. Brennan lowered the containment unit back over the body before steeping out of her suit, the other quickly followed her lead.

"I think I may have something Dr. Brennan." Hodgins called. They conversed quickly, estimating everything they would need. "It should work, I can eliminate the oil compound from the particulates and focus on the others I can find.

She had to admit that she was taken back, she never would have considered the bath solution. Zach and Hodgins were the ones who did experiments, and since Zach's unfortunate departure none had taken place. Voices where coming up the hall, distracting her from her thoughts. "That must be Booth." Sure enough Booth, Cam and Dr. Sweets stepped into the lab. Raven's face lit up as she took full sprint towards the trio. "Seely." she called loudly.

"Raven?" Booth said looking up as Raven came towards him, the conversation forgotten. He swooped her up in a big hug, giving her a quick spin. "What are you doing here? Your flight wasn't supposed to be till tomorrow." He held her tightly to him for a minute. Booth smiled as he set her down, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know, but I called Cam and told her I was taking an earlier flight." Raven explained. Cam simply stood by looking sheepish.

"I wanted you to be surprised." Cam said simply turning her attention to Raven. "Oh honey it is so good to have you here." they embraced with a deep warmth.

"You look fantastic. Good to see that New York didn't ruin you."

"I resist change." Cam said laughing for the first time in weeks. Seeing Raven always perked her up. The rest of the team had joined them, eager to meet the new arrival.

"So Booth who is your friend?" Angela asked sidling up to Booth's side.

"Everyone this is Raven Darkcloud my …"

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Raven Darkcloud, FBI." Raven said formally introducing herself, giving everyone a wave and smile.

"Raven this is…" Booth began but was cut off with a wave from Raven.

"I got this Seely. Dr. Brennan and I have already met. I read a paper you wrote on ancient civilizations in South America as well as your books."

"You write papers about your vacations." Booth said with a smirk, Brennan ignored him.

"So that leaves Angela Montenegro, reconstruction artist. Jack Hodgins, particulates and insect specialist. Clark Edison, forensic anthropologist and assistant to Dr. Brennan. Seely talks about you all so avidly, I feel as if I have known you as long as he has." Hodgins nudged Booth, a smirk on his face.

"I knew you cared man."

Raven received genuine smiles and greeting from the team, but she saw one face not looking overly pleased at the lack of introduction. "And you are Dr. Lance Sweets. Seely talks about you too." Raven said taking his hand in hers, looking him in the face, noticing he had a great mouth. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Dr. Sweets said finally letting her hand go. Raven let her eyes linger for a moment longer before turning her attention back to Booth.

"So where you staying?" Booth asked.

"The Regent. Speaking of I should probably check in before they give my room away. You mind driving me over Seely. Frost is probably getting antsy sitting with the guard."

"Frost?" Sweets queried.

"My baby." Getting eyebrows at the statement. "My husky, Frost." she explained. Sweets nodded and smiled, being a dog person himself.

"Not a problem. Sweets we will continue our discussion later. Cam see you later?" Cam nodded making her way to her office.

"Well she was interesting." Angela commented. "I love the ink on her arms, very detailed. I've never seen an agent with that many tattoos though."

"Yeah who do you think she was? Booth's new flavor? Cause I like her." Hodgins commented.

"Okay people let's get back to work." Bones said loudly watching as Booth left with Raven. She suddenly felt territorial pangs, not that she wanted Booth in anyway but a partner, but hey he was her partner. She shook her head knowing she was being irrational; she blamed the recent loss of Zach. She had started to feel as if her friends and world had possibly lost the cohesion it once had.

"Dr. Brennan may I speak with you?" Dr. Sweets addressed her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just wondering if you know how well Agent Booth knows Agent Darkcloud."

"I have no idea. He has never mentioned her. He didn't even say that she was coming."

"Is it a common practice for him to bring women to the lab?"

"Only one has been here and she was a criminal attorney."

"I see. Well I have a few appointments to get to so I better get going."

Dr. Sweets asking about Booth's habit of bringing women to the lab did nothing to calm her nerves. It was true that the only women that had ever been to the lab had been those he had been romantically involved with. Raven was quite stunning, Brennan had to admit, and who could fault Booth's interest in her. Her facial structure was amazing, sharp defined features; the proportions of nose and mouth were perfect, even with the various piercing. She would put as being of native decent with the skin tone and facial structure. she seemed so familiar to Brennan she just couldn't put her finger on it. Something she had noticed though had been Sweets obvious interest in the new agent and Booth's relationship, she wondered as well.

Booth handed Raven a pair of sunglasses when they got in the truck. "How did you know I forgot mine?"

"You always do. Why did you stop me from telling the team who you are?"

"Come on Seely. Look how long it took you to tell them about Parker, do you really think I expected you to tell them about me. I know you See, you keep things close to the heart. I know you haven't told your friends about me and that is fine. We will work up to it, and you never know maybe Temperance won't go ballistic again and burst into your bathroom."

"I never said they were my friends." Booth said defensively.

"Oh puhleez. When we talk all I ever hear about is Parker and your team. Besides once you are someone's best man that makes you friends."

Booth knew when he was beat, he would have to accept it at sometime or another. The squints where his friends, hell they were family whether he liked it or not. "So did you want to go see Charlie before I drop you off?"

"Yeah I brought something for him."

Booth watched with a smile as Raven took off her sandals before stepping on the grass. He loved her consideration for the dead who rested beneath her feet, offering her his hand they made their way across the cemetery finally coming to rest:

Charlie Redfox Darkcloud

August 27th 1970 - July 7th 1991

Brother, Son, American Hero

"Hey bro. I'm home. I brought you something." Raven whispered pulling a rosary out of her pocket. Three black feathers where weaved into the cord, Raven said a quick prayer in Latin over the rosary before placing it in the small catch on the head stone. Booth placed his hand on the head stone whispering quietly, a tear slid down his cheek as Raven came to his side. "At least mom and dad didn't have to bury him." Raven whispered into Booth's neck as he held her.

"So have you decided what you wanna do for your birthday?" Booth asked her as they walked back to the truck.

"I don't know. To be honest I'm not sure I want to do anything. I just got back. We could sit at your place and watch some old movies, like we used to when you would come home on leave. Remember?"

"The good old days, I think I still have those somewhere with the VCR. That's an idea but I was think that we could go dancing."

"Wait, wait. You? You wanna go dancing?"

"Ray it is your birthday, I can make sacrifices in the name of you."

"I'm touched really but I'm not sure you having to break your vow to never dance again would be the best thing to offer. You hated those lessons."

"I never said I was going to dance."

"So you want to take me out to a club and watch me dance with strange men, which I know will lead to violence. Sounds like fun." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I was going to invite other people you know. Cam and Angela love to dance and I'm sure I can convince the guys to come with some form of muscle."

"Even Dr. Sweets?"

"Sweets? I wasn't even thinking of him."

"You should invite him." Raven told him with a wink before getting in the truck. Booth stopped for a moment pondering what just happened.

"Wait why do you want me to invite Sweets?" his mind racing with worry.

"He needs to get out more. After everything you've told me about your sessions, that boy really needs to remember that he is only twenty three. I can help in that area." she laughed, enjoying the look of fear on Booth's face, "I mean I am twenty four and in the same field of work. I'm just more fun. Besides if he loosens up in the real world it might mean less irritation for you in your sessions." she finished putting Booth at ease.

Bones looked over the new chapter she was working on for her latest novel, her mind unable to focus on what she was typing. She kept drifting back to the new agent on the block and Booth's obvious affection for her. The smile on his face was unmatched, except for when he saw Parker, true joy. He hadn't mentioned her arrival, and she still had no idea who she really was. Or what she was. "Bones. Hey I'm going to meet Raven and Cam for dinner, you wanna come?" Booth said popping his head in unexpectedly.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." not finding the idea of spending time with Booth's new female friend tempting.

"You wouldn't be. She is excited about the thought of being able to hear your thoughts on cults' rituals compared to those of the ancient tribes or something like that."

"Well I wouldn't want to take time away from any catching up that may need to be done."

"Bones, Raven and I talk every week, hell sometimes everyday. It would be good for her to have someone to talk squinty with." Booth said with a laugh. Bones thought over his logic, accepting it.

Bones had to admit that she was having a great time in the company of Raven. Her laughter was quite infectious, and she was very good at imitations, especially ones of Booth. Bones found herself watching Booth interact with Raven, he situated himself around her, protectively but not touching. This puzzled her; she had never seen Booth interact so openly with anyone. He laughed freely at the mocking jokes, took her jabs easily, he even allowed himself to get drawn into what he would usually deem a squinty debate. Bones couldn't help but feel secondary, his attention was focused on Raven and her happiness.

"Raven I have a surprise for you." Booth snapped his phone shut, happily interrupting the conversation between Raven and Sweets. Raven looked up, Booth pointed towards the door. Raven hopped out of her seat as a blur came racing for her screaming, "AUNTIE RAY!" Parker leaped into Raven's waiting arms.

"Parker! My big boy." Raven laughed holding him closely to her.

"Wait. Did he just say auntie?" Angela asked.

"I think he did." Hodgins confirmed.

"Booth didn't tell you guys? Raven is his little sister." Cam explained when the shock didn't seem to wear off.

"Little sister? No way. Booth has never mentioned her." Hodgins replied in disbelief. He looked her up and down again, this time picking up on the little things she did similar to Booth.

"God that explains why I felt this sense that I had met her before. She seems so different from Booth, more free." Angela quipped.

"It is true that Booth has never mentioned her before, but you are looking at the reason Booth became an FBI agent. Before Parker was born Raven was his whole world." Cam explained, not going into any more detail.

"Hey, everyone I know that you have all just met Raven but I'm throwing her a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you all would mind coming?" Booth said to the group while Raven caught up with Parker, presenting him a Samuri figurine she brought back from Japan.

"Hey I like your sister, I'll be there." Angela smiled, each member of the group in turned agreed to come even Bones, who liked the prospect of viewing people in a new clubbing environment.

"Great it starts at 9, barring we don't get a case before then." Booth informed them returning to his family reunion.

"This should be fun." Angela winked at the boys of the table, one of whom couldn't stop gawking at the scene in front of him. "Sweets, close your mouth. You are attracting flies."


End file.
